Koihime Duel Omake: Level Up!
by Starpion
Summary: Non-canon omake: takes place between chapters 4 and 5 of Koihime Duel. When Shuri's old master Suikyo comes to visit, Anthony soon finds himself in one of the biggest challenges he's ever faced, as he takes on somebody with a deck that gets even stronger as the duel goes on!


****Hello everyone, Starpion here with the first of who knows how many Koihime Duel omakes! These omakes are non-canon additions to the main story, which means that characters can use different decks than they have in the main storyline. Also, I feel like I should mention that these omakes are a secondary project compared to the main story, and won't be updated as frequently. Now without further ado, let's get into it!****

* * *

In a currently unnamed town in the Yozho Province, Zhuo District, a young man named Anthony Calem, elected chief magistrate after he and his friends had defeated a group of bandits calling themselves the Yellow Turbans, was in the library of his palace talking with the newest member of his peerage, a young teenager who was named Shokatsuryo Komei, although she had allowed him, as well as his two generals, Kan'u Uncho and Chohi Yokutoku, to call her by her secret name, Shuri. Just five days ago, he and Kan'u, secretly Aisha, had witnessed her being attacked by bandits on her journey, and after they saw her defeat the leader of the group in the game that took China by storm, Duel Monsters, he just knew that she had to join him, without question. Their conversation had recently turned to the one who had taught Shokatsuryo how to play, a woman who went by the name "Suikyo."

"So this Suikyo taught you everything, huh? And she was even nice enough to give you her Red-Eyes?"

"Yeah, master Suikyo is the greatest! But don't call her that; it's her secret name."

"Sorry, I didn't know. What should I call her then?"

"Shibaki Tokuso."

Anthony smiled, as he averted his eyes to look out the window for a second, admiring the sunrise. "Let me guess: she also uses Dragon-types, just like you?"

"Hawawa," said Shokatsuryo, saying her nervous catchphrase, "more like I use Dragon-types, just like her! She was amazing! Her cards were amazing, starting off small, but growing into much bigger and much stronger monsters!"

"Sounds pretty neat," said the chief magistrate. "I wonder how my cards would fare against her."

"Well, what cards do you use?"

"Machine-types, specifically Roids."

"Hawawa! Machine-types? Roids!? I've never heard of them!" And this was a rather big deal for Shokatsuryo, as she prided herself on knowing the names and effects of practically every card that was made.

"You and everyone else. I don't understand why; where I'm from, they're fairly common."

"Really? May I see them?"

Anthony shrugged his shoulders. "Well, you are gonna see them in action sooner or later, so why not. Just let me get them out…"

No sooner did Anthony begin to reach into his satchel for his deck, did Chohi burst into the room, apparently forgetting that libraries are meant to be quiet.

"Big bro! Shuri! Somebody is here to see you two! In the room with your big chair!"

Anthony cocked an eyebrow. "You mean the throne room, right, Rinrin?"

"Yep!"

With a sigh, he closed his satchel and sat up from his chair, prompting Shokatsuryo to do the same. "Well then, we shouldn't keep them waiting, should we?"

"Hawawa…"

~KD~

As the three of them reached the throne room, they saw Kan'u speaking with an older woman, one that Anthony had never seen before. Her eyes were blue, and she had brown hair that was done up in loops with a pink ribbon, and in her hair, there were two long yellow pins with red tassels dangling from them. She wore a blue kimono with a green sash and a yellow tie, as well as a pink robe with red trim over it, and on her left wrist was a Duel Disk with a pink trim, the same color as her robe. Shokatsuryo seemed to recognize the woman, as she suddenly sprinted past Anthony and Chohi, running towards the woman with a wide smile.

"Master Suikyo!"

The woman, who was revealed to be Shibaki Tokuso, turned to the young strategist, and her lips curved into a warm smile as she held out her arms, catching Shokatsuryo in a hug, as Anthony's jaw dropped, and he pointed to the woman in the kimono in disbelief.

"Hold on for a second! You're telling me that Shibaki Tokuso, the one who taught you everything that you know about Duel Monsters, and the one who gave you Red-Eyes Black Dragon, is right in front of us!?"

The two broke up their hug, and Shibaki stepped over to Anthony, still smiling.

"Why, hello there. You must be Anthony Calem, the 'Messenger from Heaven' that I have heard about. Am I wrong?"

Anthony shook his head. "That's me."

"Well then, I am honored." She then bowed her head, and Anthony flashed her a toothy grin, before he extended his right hand.

"Come on now, you don't have to be so formal! You're a friend of Shuri, which makes you a friend of mine!"

Shibaki took his hand with her own, and shook. "When rumors of the Messenger from Heaven being in Zhuo reached me, I knew that I had to meet this man for myself, and so two weeks ago, I began my journey here, where he supposedly lived. But imagine my surprise, talking to these two lovely ladies," she explained, gesturing to Kan'u and Chohi, "and learning that not only is the Messenger from Heaven the chief magistrate of this village, but my former apprentice Shuri is his strategist!"

Shokatsuryo blushed with a smile on her face, becoming flushed as she was mentioned by Shibaki, who turned back to her apprentice.

"How have you been, Shuri? Have you continued your studies on your journey?"

"Yes, master Suikyo! And I kept your card safe!"

She then pulled her signature card, the Red-Eyes Black Dragon. As she saw the mighty dragon, Shibaki smiled. That card and her had been through quite a few duels, and nobody was as skilled, as intelligent, or as trustworthy as Shokatsuryo.

"I wonder, how did you come across the one fabled to unite China?"

Kan'u decided to step in for her lord. "When Lord Anthony and I were patrolling the city borders, we came across her being harassed by these three wicked men, who wanted to take her cards from her. We saw her power when she challenged the leader, and Anthony was determined to have her join his peerage."

"Ah, so he sought you out? My, you truly have grown!" said Shibaki, which made Shokatsuryo play with the hem of her skirt with a "Hawawa."

"So how did the two of you meet?" asked Anthony, taking a seat on his throne and leaning his head on his right fist. "I bet your story is way better than anything we've got."

Shibaki smiled, and began to tell the story of her meeting with Shokatsuryo.

~KD~

 _ _Shibaki smiled as she passed a group of children holding sticks, pretended that they were swords. Perhaps someday, they would grow up to become mighty warriors in the Imperial army. She then turned to see two more children, playing with wooden blocks. These two had the potential to become great architects, constructing monuments that would last for century and inspire future generations. She then found three more looking at a patch of flowers, looking for insects. Perhaps they could become explorers, charting far away lands and discovering incredible flora and fauna. One of the children saw her, and smiled brightly, giving Shibaki a small yellow flower. Shibaki smiled back and accepted the gift, putting the flower onto her ear.__

 _ _As she continued walking, she smiled as she thought to herself. Shibaki liked to refer to herself as a philosopher, and she had a very firm belief that anyone and anything had the potential to become something great. After all, a tiny seed could grow into a mighty tree, and the same applied to humans. Even as children, humans were growing, both physically and mentally, and would soon become adults who had, over the course of their life, acquired the skills necessary to become valuable members of society. What most simply saw as children playing, Shibaki saw as potential blooming into talent.__

 _ _As she approached her home, Shibaki then saw a young girl, no older than seven, sitting by her lonesome, hugging her knees and frowning. Shibaki then went up to the young child, kneeling down and putting her hand on the girl's chin and bringing up her head, putting the both of them on eye level.__

" _ _What's wrong, little one?"__

 _ _The girl squirmed, letting out a "Hawawa." "The other kids, they made fun of me. They said that I'm weird."__

 _ _Shibaki then tilted her head, before she began to poke and prod at her face, before smiling.__

" _ _You don't look weird to me. You look like a normal little girl."__

 _ _The child shook her head. "It's because I like to read, rather than play outside. They say it's weird. And they laugh at me."__

 _ _Shibaki frowned. "Well, that isn't weird. What's wrong with reading?" She then stood back up. "I have some books at my house, if you'd like to read with me."__

 _ _The little girl sniffled, before she got up and followed her.__

~KD~

 _ _Soon, the two of them had reached the humble abode of Shibaki. The older woman made her way to her bookshelf, seeing if she could find any books that were suitable for someone younger, when she saw the girl in the corner of her eye, looking at a lengthy chapter book that was certainly at a more advanced level than any seven-year-old should be able to read. But before Shibaki could recommend a different book, the young girl opened the book and began to read it! And not just skim the pages either. She was mouthing the words and slowly moving her index finger along the page, clearly understanding every word. Shibaki couldn't believe it: this little girl was a true prodigy!__

" _ _Pardon me, but who taught you how to read so well?"__

 _ _The little girl looked up at her, clearly not used to compliments. "Hawawa…I taught myself. My parents…they died two years ago. I've just been by myself."__

 _ _Shibaki was in shock. No child should have to live like that, and out of the kindness of her heart, she intended to fix this.__

" _ _Well, why don't you live with me? If you'd like, of course."__

 _ _The little girl thought about the offer for a while. "Can I read more books?"__

" _ _As many as you would like."__

 _ _The girl then nodded. "Okay!"__

 _ _Shibaki smiled. "By the way, my name is Shibaki. Shibaki Tokuso. But you can call me Suikyo. It's my secret name, one that I only give to people who I trust a lot."__

 _ _The little girl suddenly gave Shibaki the most heartwarming smile she had ever seen. "My name is Shokatsuryo Komei, but you can call me Shuri!"__

~KD~

"Over the next six years, I taught Shuri everything that I knew about Duel Monsters, as well as other topics like math, geography, and anything that she was curious about. I watched her grow up from that lonely little girl into one of the greatest minds that I've ever seen. And just three months ago, she announced that she would be leaving, in order to spread my teachings to others, helping everyone that she met along the way. It was a tearful goodbye, but I let her go with my blessing, as well as one of my best cards. And now, I see that she's found her destiny."

Shokatsuryo was smiling from start to finish, and Chohi began to clap wildly as Shibaki finished her story. Kan'u was simply smiling, as she heard a sniffle next to her, and turned to see Anthony crying, a smile on his face.

"That was…so beautiful…"

"Big bro, are you sad?" asked Chohi, turning to Anthony.

"No, what makes you say that."

"You're crying!"

Anthony then wiped his eyes dry on the sleeve of his jacket. "Oh…sorry."

"It's all right," said Shibaki. "It was wonderful seeing you again, Shuri, but I'm afraid that I must be on my way."

"Hold on!"

Shibaki then saw Anthony jump off of his throne, reach into his satchel, and pull out his Duel Disk, before he turned it on, the two plates fusing to become the field.

"Since you're supposedly a great duelist, why don't you duel me? I'd love to see what you're capable of!"

Shibaki smiled. "Very well then. I accept your challenge. Where would you like to duel me?"

"Here's good."

They both shuffled their decks and drew their starting hands, ready to throw down.

(Anthony: 4000 LP)(Shibaki: 4000 LP)

"So I assume that you're going to root for your former teacher?" asked Kan'u, with Shokatsuryo nodding her head as Anthony drew his sixth card, taking initiative and making the first move.

"I set one monster on the field, and then I set two cards to finish my turn!"

As the three face-down cards appeared on the field, Shibaki drew a new card, and summoned her first monster.

"I summon my Masked Dragon to the field!"

Her monster was a Western dragon with tan scales and a red underbelly, and a long neck with a flat head (LV 3: ATK 1400).

"And now, I activate a Spell Card known as Mystical Space Typhoon, in order to destroy one of your Spell Cards or Trap Cards, and I select the one on my left!"

A blue whirlwind struck the card, which flipped up to show a teched-out garage, with even a rocket ship stored inside. One of the doors opened, and out came a blue and yellow submarine with cartoony eyes, and a pair of arms holding a blue torpedo with an orange warhead and cartoony eyes (LV 4: DEF 1800).

"Thanks! By destroying my Wonder Garage, I can Special Summon any level four or lower Machine-type Roid monster from my hand! Say hello to a good friend of mine named Submarineroid!"

Shibaki was in awe. Never had she heard of that particular type, nor had she seen anything like it. In all of her years playing Duel Monsters, this was a first.

"Well, it seems like being the Messenger from Heaven has given you access to some interesting cards. Masked Dragon, attack the face-down monster!"

Her monster spat out a wave of fire, and the Monster Card flipped up to show an anthropomorphic blue and tan helicopter with wheels for hands and cartoony eyes (LV 3: DEF 1000). The monster then began to rapidly spin its blades, repelling the stream of flame.

"Nice try, Shibaki, but my Gyroid can't be destroyed by battle once per turn!"

With that said and done, Shibaki ended her turn, and Shokatsuryo could only stare in shock.

"Hawawa…his cards are amazing!"

"Aren't they!?" said an excited Chohi as Anthony drew his next card, before he tossed it onto his field.

"Since you've gotten familiar with two good friends of mine, let me introduce you to a third! I summon my Drillroid!"

His new monster was an anthropomorphic drill vehicle. It was tan and violet, with two drill arms, a large drill on its face like a nose, cartoony eyes, a mouth, and a pair of treads (LV 4: ATK 1600).

"Now I switch both of my defending monsters into attack mode!"

His Gyroid (ATK 1000) and his Submarineroid (ATK 800) both prepared to attack, as Anthony pointed at Shibaki's monster.

"Drillroid, attack her Masked Dragon with your Drill Rush!"

His drill grinned, before it fired up the large drill on its face and drove towards the Dragon-type as quick as its tracks could carry it, before it blasted right through the dragon, giving Anthony first blood (Shibaki: 4000-3800 LP).

"Go big bro!" shouted Chohi, as Shokatsuryo simply smiled, knowing that her lord just fell into her teacher's trap.

"By destroying my Masked Dragon, you've allowed me to Special Summon a Dragon-type monster from my deck, as long as it has 1500 or less attack points. And I select my Armed Dragon LV3!"

The new monster was a rather puny dragon with orange and tan scales, a large jaw, a clublike tail, and plenty of small spikes along its body (LV 3: ATK 1200).

"Yes! Now Lord Anthony can't attack with either of his monsters!"

Anthony chuckled at Shokatsuryo's words. "Well, maybe not with Gyroid, but thanks to its special ability, my Submarineroid can attack directly! Go, Subterranean Sneak Attack!"

Submarineroid then tossed its torpedo in an underhand toss, as the torpedo splashed into the palace floor as though it were a liquid. A shadow then began to travel across the field, until the torpedo popped out and struck Shibaki (Shibaki: 3800-3000 LP). Then, due to its effect, Submarineroid switched into defense mode (DEF 1800).

"That ends my turn!"

As she drew her next card, Shibaki couldn't help but smile.

"Now, since it's my Standby Phase, I can tribute my Armed Dragon LV3 in order to Special Summon the next level from my deck! Go, Armed Dragon LV5!"

Her small dragon soon found itself replaced with a much bigger beast. This dragon looked similar to the previous monster, but with some notable changes. Its scales were brown and red in color, and it had much more and much sharper spikes on its body, including three curved rows of spikes on its stomach like buzzsaws, spiked shoulders similar to a morningstar in appearance, and spiked knuckles (LV 5: ATK 2400).

As Anthony saw the new card, he let out a low whistle. "Your dragon's been working out, it seems."

"This is the true power of my cards. They may seem weak at a first glance, but they have amazing potential, and with time and hard work, they grow into much fiercer creatures. Just like my young apprentice grew into the fine woman she is today."

"Hawawa…"

"And now, to activate my monster's ability! By discarding a Monster Card from my hand, like Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV6, I can destroy one monster that you control with less attack points."

"Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV6 has 2300 attack points, so now master Suikyo can destroy any monster that she wants!" explained an excited Shokatsuryo, as Kan'u crossed her arms.

'Come on, Lord Anthony. You can handle this.'

"Armed Dragon LV5, destroy his Gyroid with Shrapnel Blast!"

The monster in question then raised both of its mighty fists, before it launched the spikes on its knuckles and shoulders like rockets, with all of them closing in on the helicopter and blasting it into pixels, before the spikes regrew. Shibaki then put her hand to her chin in thought as she looked at his other two monsters.

'If I destroy his Drillroid, then I'll deal damage. But if that happens, then he can deal damage to me next turn. Hm, I think I've made my decision.' "Now, attack his Submarineroid with Spiked Spinner!"

The three rows of spines on the Dragon-type's stomach then began to spin like the buzzsaws that they resembled, as the monster then jumped towards Anthony's monster, as he activated his other face-down card, which resembled a cartoony car getting a serious boost of power in its engine.

"I activate my Supercharge, which can only be played when you declare an attack, and the only monsters that I control are Machine-type Roid monsters! Now I get to draw two more cards!" He then drew the two cards on top of his deck, as his Submarineroid was ripped into pixels by Armed Dragon LV5.

"I now end my turn, and during the End Phase, if my Armed Dragon LV5 destroyed a monster in battle, I'm allowed to tribute it and Special Summon my Armed Dragon LV7!"

"This can't end well," said Kan'u, as Shibaki summoned her new monster. It was an absolutely massive red and gray dragon with spiked shoulders, a large clublike tail, bladelike wings, spiked wrists, sharp talons, three rows of curved spines on its stomach, and a long metallic neck with a head that had a massive jaw (LV 7: ATK 2800). Anthony drew his next card, then switched his Drillroid into defense mode, with it crossing its arms in front of it (DEF 1600).

"Now I set one monster, then end my turn."

Shibaki then drew her next card, and with a smile, she slid it into her Graveyard.

"By discarding a card, such as my Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV8, my Armed Dragon LV7 can destroy all face-up monsters that you control with less attack points. And since the monster I discarded had three thousand attack points, I think you know what that means, don't you? Go, Serrated Sonic Discs!"

The three lines of spines on its stomach began to spin, as they suddenly began to glow a sky blue color, and a serrated sky blue ring of energy was launched at his Drillroid, destroying it.

"Holy shit," said Anthony, as the massive dragon roared in triumph.

"Now I activate a Spell Card, known as The Graveyard in the Fourth Dimension, in order to send two LV monsters from my Graveyard to the deck."

A card appeared that depicted a warped portal pulling in parts of a graveyard, and Shibaki then added both of her Horus cards to her deck, before she shuffled it.

"And now, my monster shall attack yours with Dragon Talon Terror!"

The monster let out a roar before it brought down its right claw, which was coated in a red energy, onto Anthony's monster, which was revealed to be an anthropomorphic red jet with cartoony eyes and landing gear for limbs (LV 4: DEF 1800). The monster soon found itself ripped into pixels by the Armed Dragon.

"Thanks for taking the hit, Jetroid," said Anthony, as he sent his card to the Graveyard.

"And now, my turn is over."

"Come on, Anthony! Show her what you can really do!" shouted Kan'u as Anthony drew his next card.

"All I can do with the cards that I have is set one monster, and one other card, before sending it back to you."

Shokatsuryo smiled as her teacher drew her next card. 'She has him on the ropes. He may be good, but unless he somehow finds a way to get past master Suikyo's dragons, he has no chance of victory."

"I activate a card known as Magical Mallet!"

A Normal Spell soon appeared on the field, showing an image of an odd winged mallet, as Shibaki then shuffled her hand into her deck.

"With this card, I can select any number of cards in my hand and return them to my deck. Then I shuffle my deck, and draw a new amount of cards equal to the amount that I returned. And I choose to return all three cards in my hand to the deck."

She then pulled her deck out of the slot on her Duel Disk and shuffled it well, before she put it back and drew the top three cards. She studied her new arsenal, before activating a Spell Card.

"Now I play my Stamping Destruction, in order to destroy your face-down and deal five hundred points of damage!"

The card depicted Tyrant Dragon crushing a town under its foot, as her Armed Dragon smashed Anthony's face-down card with its foot, sending shrapnel in Anthony's direction (Anthony: 4000-3500 LP).

"Now I summon my Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV4!"

Her new monster looked less like a dragon, and more like a small metal falcon, even letting out a screech like a hawk, rather than a roar (LV 4: ATK 1600).

"And now I activate my Spell Card, Level Up!"

The card showed a picture of Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV6 being coated in an orange energy, as her weaker monster became coated in the same energy.

"With this card, I can send a LV monster to the Graveyard in order to Special Summon a monster that's in the monster's card text! So now, I send my Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV4 to the Graveyard in order to Special Summon my Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV6!"

Soon, a much bigger metal hawk took the place of its smaller counterpart, letting out a fierce cry (LV 6: ATK 2300).

"Oh crap baskets," said Anthony.

"Horus, attack with Black Hawk Blaze!"

Her monster spat out a deep purple fireball that hit Anthony's monster, which was shown to be an anthropomorphic police car with a police officer's hat and cartoony eyes where the headlights were supposed to go (LV 4: DEF 1200).

"Patroid…" said Anthony solemnly as his monster was shattered, and soon, the massive Armed Dragon LV7 was standing above him.

"Dragon Talon Terror!"

Anthony had to shield himself as the massive monster attacked him directly, putting Shibaki into the lead (Anthony: 3500-700 LP).

"And now I end my turn, and since my Horus destroyed a monster in battle, I can bring out my Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV8 from my deck!"

Her monster was soon replaced by yet another metallic hawk, although this one had a more humanoid body type, as well as a pair of arms under its wings (LV 8: ATK 3000).

"It looks like Lord Anthony's about to lose," said Shokatsuryo, as Chohi rapidly shook her head.

"No way! Big bro is gonna win this thing, right big bro!?" But to her confusion, Anthony began to laugh.

"Oh man, you're even better than I thought! This duel is a total blast!"

Shibaki smiled. "Why, thank you, Lord Anthony."

Anthony then drew his next card. "And I don't plan on losing! I set one card and end my turn!"

Shibaki then drew her next card, and smiled. "It's time for my Armed Dragon to reach its full potential. I tribute it to Special Summon my ultimate monster, known as Armed Dragon LV10!"

Armed Dragon LV7 was soon replaced by an absolutely mammoth dragon, colored red and gray, with tons of spikes, huge bladed wings, and a jaw with two massive bladelike tusks (LV 10: ATK 3000).

"Armed Dragon LV10, attack with Static Orb Blast!"

The dragon charged a massive ball of electricity in its mouth, and was about to fire it, when Anthony activated his Trap Card, which showed a jail cell being guarded by police officers.

"I activate the card known as No Entry! This card forces your monsters into defense mode, keeping me safe for another turn!"

Both of her monsters suddenly began to squat down and cross their arms in front of them (DEF 2000)(DEF 1800).

"Very well. I end my turn."

Anthony then put his sunglasses over his eyes, and closed his eyes behind the black lenses as he grabbed the top card of his deck. Chohi was excitedly bouncing in place, while Kan'u remained still, but stared at Anthony, eagerly awaiting his draw. Shokatsuryo was rather nervous, as Anthony had began to regain his momentum, meaning that he could potentially pull off a comeback and defeat her old master. Finally, after what felt like an eternity, Anthony drew, then opened his eyes to see what he got. When he did, he smiled.

'It's time to make one incredible play.'

"Alright," he said, "first off, I summon my pal Steamroid to the field!"

His new monster was a cartoony steam engine. It was pewter in color from its front to the end of its boiler, and its cab and tender were red, with the whole monster having eight black wheels, with the two in front being on the ends of arms. It had a pair of cartoony eyes right above its cowcatcher. It let out a loud whistle, as a plume of steam shot out of its funnel (LV 4: ATK 1800).

"Now I banish my Breakthrough Skill from my Graveyard!"

Soon, a Trap Card that showed an amber wall of light, with a monster called Evolzar Dolkka punching a hole in it, appeared, and then faded away as Anthony removed a card from his Graveyard and put it into a pocket on his bag.

"When did that card get into his Graveyard?" asked Kan'u.

"When it was destroyed by Stamping Destruction!" said Anthony. "And by banishing it, I can negate the effects of one of your monsters until the end of my turn! And I pick your Horus!"

As the selected monster became coated in an amber glow, Shokatsuryo began to panic. "Hawawa! But that monster's ability lets it negate and destroy any Spell Card that its owner wants!"

"Exactly! Now I can play my Spell Cards without worry! And now, I activate my Cybernetic Fusion Support!"

The next card showed an image of some sort of machine that was gathering energy, as Anthony's life points were cut in half (Anthony: 700-350 LP).

"Here's the deal. By paying half of my life points, I can now Fusion Summon a Machine-type monster by banishing the Fusion Material from my hand, field, or Graveyard the next time I Fusion Summon. Which is right now, because I play my Power Bond!"

"Alright! Now Lord Anthony's about to win!" said Kan'u, pumping her fists in excitement.

"Go big bro!"

"Hawawa!"

The new card had an image of something metal being worked on with an arc welder, as Anthony pulled two cards out of his Graveyard.

"Now, I can Fusion Summon a Machine-type monster, and then it gains attack points equal to its original strength, making it twice as strong! The only drawback is that I take damage equal to its original attack points at the end of the turn I played Power Bond, but this duel won't last that long. And don't forget that my Cybernetic Fusion Support is still in play!"

Steamroid soon found itself being joined by Drillroid and Submarineroid, as the three monsters swirled together. Anthony then put all three monsters into the same pocket that he put Breakthrough Skill into, then reached into the other pocket on his satchel's side, and pulled out a different card which he placed onto the field.

"It's time to face the future! I fuse my Steamroid, Drillroid, and Submarineroid to create my Super Vehicroid Jumbo Drill!"

His new monster was easily the biggest he had brought out so far, being almost as tall as Armed Dragon LV10 and quite a bit longer. It was a purple and orange drill vehicle, with red and purple fins like a submarine. It moved around on tank treads, and it had a red grate on the front, two cartoony eyes, and a pair of brown hands with silver pointed fingers. But the biggest feature was the huge drill on the front, which looked strong enough to shatter even diamonds into a fine powder (LV 8: ATK 3000-6000).

"And don't think that your monsters are safe in defense mode, because my monster can inflict piercing damage! Go, Jumbo Drill, destroy her Armed Dragon LV10 with Ground Zero!"

The massive mole machine tunneled into the palace floor, before it disappeared below, leaving only a huge hole. The ground began to shake, as the colossal drill burst out of the ground and ran straight through the Armed Dragon (Shibaki: 3000-0 LP)(Winner: Anthony).

"Check, and mate," declared Anthony as the monsters, as well as the tunnel from his attack, faded away, and Shokatsuryo ran up to her former teacher, while Kan'u and Chohi went to congratulate Anthony.

"That was super cool, big bro!"

"Indeed, truly an amazing feat."

"Eh, it was nothing, really."

Shokatsuryo, however, was less enthusiastic. "Master Suikyo, are you alright?"

Shibaki simply smiled. "I'm quite fine, Shuri. But thank you for your concern."

Anthony then walked up to his opponent, hand outstretched once again. "Hey, good game, Shibaki."

"You may call me Suikyo if it suits you," she said, accepting the handshake. "And yes, it was. I might have to come back another time, but for now, I should probably head back."

"Well, you're welcome back anytime," he said, as the older woman kneeled down to look at her student in the eye.

"Shuri, I'm glad that you chose this man to serve. He has a kind heart, something that is becoming increasingly harder to find nowadays. Promise that you'll serve him well."

Shokatsuryo felt her eyes begin to tear up. "Don't worry, master Suikyo! I promise I'll make you proud!"

'Don't worry, dear,' thought Shibaki as she left, and the others waved goodbye. 'You already have.'

* * *

 ** **And there you have it! Now for ages and decks. Suikyo is thirty, making her the second oldest duelist seen so far. She uses LV monsters due to her beliefs of everyone having potential, while I gave Anthony Vehicroids for two reasons. The main reason was a request in one of my reviews, which actually inspired me to write omakes in order to showcase decks that I simply can't fit into the main storyline, but I want to write about (they also suggested Speedroids, which I'll get to in a future omake, as soon as I get the idea for it). The other reason? I felt like they really fit the whole "future" theme of Anthony's cards, being monsters based on vehicles that won't exist for centuries. Now with all that said and done, thanks for reading, and don't forget to check out the main story. Starpion out!****


End file.
